That Royal Blue Rivalry
by electric veins
Summary: Falling in love is never easy; add an age old family feud and the coming war of the Senshi-HiME's-Natsuki finds her life thrown into chaos. ShizNat. AU, M-rated. on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Burning Tires

**Authors Note:** What the hell is wrong with me? I know, I know. Four stories at once? I'm a baka. But I can't help it when inspiration strikes, and then my attention span wanes. I'm a year 10 student, cut me a little slack eh? lol, we're _supposed_ to be scatterbrained and uncommitted. Okay - I'll stop - the 'teenager' excuse is getting a little old, huh?

Anyway, on a different note, this is my first Mai-HiME fic. It's a Shiznat - because they are the shit. I don't care if people hate the pairing because Shizuru 'raped' Natsuki. I personally think the girl just didn't want to have to sleep in a Kimono. Can you blame her, honestly? There was one bed, and the shadow only makes it look like she got on top of Natsuki because she was laying adjacent to her. Use a little brainpower people. Also there was only one bed-futon-mattress-whatever, where else was she going to sleep?

Enough with my rant, I hope ShizNat fans enjoy my fic. I haven't come across anything like this on here, so I'm pretty sure it's a unique idea. If not, then I apologize to whoever had written anything similar.

Baka - Idiot, fool, moron.

Toroi - slow, not very bright, stupid.

Read on...

* * *

The impressive Ducati DRIII vibrated with power as the rider twisted the throttle back completely. Natsuki clutched at the handle bars with a firm grip, hating the fact that she had to wear gloves. Though, if she didn't, her hands would most likely turn blue from the cold. But the feeling of her skin being bitten at my the wind while zooming along at life threatening speeds on her bike was amazing, too feel the rubber grips underneath her palms, exhilarating. How she wished she didn't have to wear her stupid helmet, so she could feel the air whipping around her dark hair.

Leaning to the side on her bike, she took the sharp turn in the road with ease. As she rounded the corner, she twisted her throttle back quickly. The tires spun, not making good grip with the tarmac, causing her rear end to slide out just slightly. Just how Natsuki wanted it. She loved the thrill of making her heart rate jump purposefully because her body prepared itself for a fall that would never come.

It wasn't good to her tires to do things like that, she mused, as the smell of burning rubber wafted into her proximity. The friction of her spinning tires and the tarmac making the rubber melt slightly because of the heat caused. The bike suddenly shot forward, as her tires finally found it's grip. Natsuki leaned forward, bettering her aerodynamics so the roaring machine could become even faster.

Passing outraged people in cars and pedestrians, who as she sped by, shouted out insults and threats. One business man even went so far as to open his door in the crowded street, just as she was speeding past his expensive silver Mercedes Benz. This forced Natsuki to bring her bike to an abrupt halt, almost sending herself headfirst over the handle bars.

Enraged at the mans obvious stupidity, Natsuki killed her engine and took off her helmet. Once she had gotten off her bike, she stalked over to the man's drivers side window. The baka, as Natsuki had so lovingly dubbed him, saw her stomping towards him and started trying to wind up his window desperately, fearful expression of his stubbly face.

But before he could complete his task, Natsuki had thrust her right hand through the gap, and grabbed the pitiful man by the collar of his over expensive pin stripped suit. Pulling him so his face was inches from her own, Natsuki gave one of her most venomous glares.

"Are you toroi?" she growled at the rapidly paling man. "Or are you just wanting to get yourself hurt?" Natsuki couldn't believe someone would be such a moron. The man risked not only her life, but his own and the innocent bystanders now crowding around the scene. It was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he begged, shaking in her grip. "I don't know what I was thinking. _Please_ don't hurt me. I have children!" Her lips curled up at disgust at his lack of dignity. Shaking her head, she gave him a final sneer before pushing his upper body back into his expensive car.

"Tell your children I'm sorry they have such a pathetic excuse for a father." Natsuki hoped that this baka's children at least had more common sense than him. Shaking her head in lingering disbelief, Natsuki took her leave and got back onto her bike. Starting it up, she gave a loud revving of the engine, making the people still hanging around give a few startled gasps.

Smirking slightly, Natsuki pulled on her helmet and put her bike into gear before taking off towards Fuka Academy. Riding through the ostentatious gates, Natsuki rolled her eyes behind the tinted visor of her helmet. Of course, she gets sent to some preppy private school.

She payed little attention to the perfectly trimmed hedges that were on either side of the road, and continued to ride until she found the schools office parking lot. Kicking down her stand and once again taking off her helmet, she let her silky locks cascade down her shoulders, reaching her waist. Hanging her black and red patterned helmet on her handle bars, Natsuki then proceeded to enter the reception.

There, she was greeted by a young girl, looking fresh out of high school. Natsuki's first conclusion that she was working here part time so she could pay for college. The biker wasn't oblivious to the way the girls dark brown eyes roamed her form, sometimes Natsuki hated how tight her riding suit was.

"Hi!" the blonde girl greeted enthusiastically. A tint of pink on her cheeks. "I'm Ujini Hitorami, please call me Hitorami. How can I be of your service today?" the girls dark eyes ran over Natsuki's impressive physic once again, and her voice dropped a few octaves towards the end of her sentence.

Deciding to keep a facade of politeness, Natsuki resisted from rolling her eyes at the flirty girl. "A pleasure, Hitorami-san. I am Kuga Natsuki. The new transfer."

Natsuki watched calmly as Hitorami's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Of course Kuga-hime, please follow me, Kanzii-sama is expecting you."

Natsuki bit back a sharp reply stating that she already knew he was expecting her. After all, she had been the one to organize the meeting. Following the short, blonde receptionist, she was led into a large office. It looked elegant, with a large mahogany desk situated in the middle of the room, a few shelves with various books, and deep maroon carpet. Sitting behind the desk, was Fatomi Kanzii. The principle of the prestigious Fuka Academy. A broad shouldered, balding man that looked to be in around his late thirty's. He wore a perfectly in place and pressed dark gray business suit and a large, welcoming smile.

"Ah," he started, standing up to greet her while adjusting his navy blue tie. His voice was deep and smooth. It was soothing, and Natsuki was sure it helped a lot when calming down irate students. "Princess Kuga, how lovely to meet you at last. I trust you've had suitable accommodation for the last few days? I apologize for that, by the way, it was terribly unfortunate the timing of your arrival. I have made arrangement's for you now though, so that's all cleared up."

Natsuki gave him a faint smile. "Yes of course," she nodded. "Arigato, Kouchou-sensei. Please call me Natsuki, or Kuga-san if you prefer."

The principal bowed respectfully, his shaven head glinting in the light, "If you could follow me, Kuga-san," he led her out of the room, through the reception and into the schools deserted hallway. "As you know, you share your dorm with two other girls. I will introduce you to them shortly. First though, a tour of your new campus."

Looking around curiously, Natsuki couldn't help but wonder where all the student's were. "Kouchou-sensei, where is everyone? It's rather... quiet."

Kanzii gave a rumbling chuckle, Natsuki cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow, her green-eyes inquisitive. The principal, not a blind man, couldn't help but notice how elegant, though still rather informal the girl was. Undeniably aristocratic features, passed down from her rather noble heritage, a beauty no doubt, but a rather cold one. She gave off and aura of distrust, and constant suspicion. Guarded.

"If you're inquiring about the student's whereabouts, they, along with all the staff are currently at the orientation assembly." he explained, gesturing towards some rather large doors of what looked like a hall.

Natsuki's brow furrowed in slight confusion. "Shouldn't I be in there then? Since I am a new student and everything."

Kanzii shook his head with a smile. "No, it's really only for the freshmen. They have already moved into their dorms, you on the other hand still need to. You're luggage has already arrived, and uniforms have already been placed in you're closet by our staff - all the sizing correct. Text books are provided by the school and you have already read the schools code of conduct, I assume?"

Natsuki nodded silently, and Kanzii clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Good, good," he grinned, straight white teeth glinting. "That's all the assembly is really about. Oh-and introducing this years student council, but I'm sure you'll have found out who they are by tomorrow anyway if your room mates have anything to say about it. I'm quite positive you'll recognize who got elected as well." The older man had an almost mischievous look in his eye.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but before she could speak, Kanzii had continued. "Also," he gave her a knowing look, "A select few students here get rather... excited... when it comes to those of status. Some have even got their own 'fans'. You, because of your families political _and_ royal standing, will most likely be swarmed by admirers and such. I advise you to be tolerant, as I would prefer my school to stay peaceful. Fuka Academy is a school of the highest rank; it is sophisticated and prestigious, but more then that, it is a polite, friendly community. So seeing as you seem like a rather... private person and probably wouldn't like that privacy violated, we think it would be best if you kept your family name a secret."

"What-?" Natsuki scrunched her face in confusion and slight disbelief. "Can you actually do that?"

Kanzii nodded his head slowly as they continued to walk towards the dorms. "Yes, well, your father enrolled you here under your mothers maiden name. For your safety of course."

Natsuki froze, coming to an abrupt halt. Her face had gone from confused, to incredulous, to furious. "What?" she growled, her politeness disappearing instantly. "And I'm guessing my father 'advised' you not to tell me this before hand, didn't he?" she gnashed her teeth together, trying to hold back her rage. She reminded herself that it wasn't the principles fault her father was an arrogant fool.

Kanzii looked rather uncomfortable now, "Well, we thought you wouldn't mind."

"I do," Natsuki hissed angrily, before breathing deeply and calming herself down. "This probably wont work. Natsuki is a rather unusual name, but I guess the media has been backing off a little. I can't believe father didn't tell me. Some warning would have been appreciated."

The bald man frowned, looking slightly thoughtful before shrugging, "Ah, well it will be worth a try. Too late to change everything now." they continued to walk in silence for a few drawn out moments before coming to a stop outside a door marked 204.

"Here we are," Kanzii smiled, unlocking the dorm and ushering her in. "Home sweet home for the next few years," he added jovially. Natsuki couldn't hold back her eye roll this time.

"How charming." she said sarcastically, looking around the rather average looking kitchenette. There was four separate beds, two obviously that had been in use and two untouched. Natsuki grimaced when she realized she would have to be making her own bed. She had never done that before; there had always been maids at home, and her last school had the staff do it.

Overall, the dorm was a far cry from her mansion back with her father. But she would prefer Fuka Academy then spending time back in that lonely place.

"Well that's it then." Kanzii tugged at his tie. "I'm sure you'll make friends quickly, but I must be off now. I have to at least make an appearance at the assembly. Would you like to join me, Kuga-san?"

Natsuki shook her head, "No arigato, I think I'll start unpacking. You go ahead."

With a calm nod and another smile, the principal left the room and Natsuki, to her own devices. Her grimace was back on full force as she stared at her luggage, sitting unmoving beside one of the unused beds. With a sigh of resignation, she got to work.

Half an hour later, Natsuki had unpacked all her clothes away, and successfully made her bed, with her own 1000 thread count sheets. She wasn't happy with the thought of sharing her dorm. She'd never had to share anything in her life. She was also unused to the fact she only had a single bed. The smallest she had ever slept in had been a double and that was once when she was a small child. This was unheard off.

Oh, how her grandmother would be rolling in her grave. A Kuga, in a single bed? What an atrocity. Natsuki chuckled slightly at her thoughts and collapsed tiredly into her bed. Just as she was just about to drift off loud giggling and the sound of the door being opened reached her ears. Scowling in irritation and standing up, Natsuki straightened her clothes; just a t-shirt and some cut off denim shorts. She composed herself to meet her roommates.

The first girl she caught sight of was that of a voluptuous body shape. With a large bust and long legs. The girl had short, cropped red hair and light amethyst colored eyes. The girl accompanying her was small, even for a Japanese girl, with dark spiky hair, which was styled unusually with the top short and two long braids hanging down either side of her head. Her face was almost cat-like, with wide yellow-amber eyes.

"Hello," Natsuki said slowly, standing straight with her hands clasped behind her back. Her disinterest was obvious. "I'm Kuliino Natsuki. I'm guessing you two are my roommates."

"Hi Kuliino-san," the redhead stepped forward towards her grinning, "I'm Tokiha Mai and this," she gestured to the cat-like girl standing behind her shyly, "Is Minagi Mikoto. Call me Mai."

"And me Mikoto," Mikoto squeaked, before hiding behind Mai again. Natsuki gave them a small smile before nodding.

"Of course," she softened her posture slightly so she didn't seem so threatening. She noticed when she did so, Mikoto relaxed as well. "You may call me Natsuki. I actually hate all these formalities. Useless, if you ask me."

It wasn't a lie. She did hate formalities, but with her family, honor and etiquette was top priority. Don't slouch, don't slur, and don't dishonor was her family's mantra.

"They are, aren't they?" Mai grinned at her, before unclasping Mikoto's arms from her waist and moving to sit of her bed. Mikoto wasn't far behind, seating herself in Mai's lap. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uhm," Mai, finally realizing how they acted might look to a stranger. "Don't worry, she's like my little sister."

Mikoto nodded, blushing as well, "Yeah, she saved me when I was drowning..."

"And hasn't left me ever since..." Mai grinned down at her little friend, who poked her tongue out at her older companion.

Natsuki couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at their carefree relationship. She had never known real friendship. Growing up as royalty tends to do that, as all her 'friends' were more like business associates. Enemy's that were her friends; all untrustworthy worthy, power hungry, social ladder climbers.

"So," Mai looked over at Natsuki, who was now lounging on her bed again. "Tell us a little about yourself, Natsuki."

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to think of a cover story. This was half the reason she was pissed at not being notified of her 'secret identity'. She needed a background story. Now she had to improvise.

"Well I have a motorcycle. My mother died when I was seven. My fathers a baka, and I'm an only child. I have an eclectic taste in music, and hate hot weather. You?" Natsuki gave herself a mental pat on the back. The only thing she really left out was the fact that she was royalty, coming from one of the richest families in Japan. A true blue blood. Actually, thinking about it, she was surprised her father hadn't sent some bodyguards with her. He never usually let her leave the house without one.

Well, she'd be damned if she'd say anything. Don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth, was the saying right?

"Oh," Mai said quietly, obviously unsure how to reply. Natsuki realized she probably shouldn't have said her mother was dead, so... bluntly. She was unused to people not knowing about it already. She'd never actually had to tell someone much about herself, come to think of it. Her entire life had always been practically broadcast to the public. But the last few years, her father had been paying a lot of money to keep her identity out of the news, because she had been bringing such bad publicity to her family.

Every time she messed up, Japan knew, every time she and 'daddy' got into one of their infamous fights, Japan knew. When she got done by the police for _driving while intoxicated_, Japan knew. Natsuki was glad he was starting to make sure she was out of the spotlight. Using her mothers maiden name was actually a good idea. Hopefully none of the student's here would recognize her here without Kuga as her surname.

_Why the hell did I not think of this before?_ she wondered to herself incredulously.

"... and I'm really good at cooking." Natsuki blinked as she realized she had been tuning out Mai while she had been thinking. Reprimanding herself internally, she acted as if she had heard every word the other girl had said and nodded accordingly.

"Cool," she smirked, turning her attention to Mikoto, who head was resting on Mai's chest. She almost looked asleep. "What about you?"

"Uh.. er... I-I like Mai's cooking?" after she finished the sentence, she seemed to perk up and looked at Mai with a pleading expression.

"When's dinner?" she bounced slightly and stared at Mai, who sighed and nodded.

"I'll do it now. Wow, it still blows my mind how much you can eat..."

Twenty minutes later, Mikoto was inhaling her second plate of food, while Mai and Natsuki made some friendly small talk, getting to know one another. Soon enough, the topic of the assembly came up, along with the elected student counsel.

"I feel so bad for Suzushiro-san," Mai sighed, picking at the food on her plate. "I mean, she wanted to be student council president so bad. That's all she's ever talked about. And then, Fujino-san just crushes her in the election. 12 to 817." Mai paused, frowning. "The worst part is, Fujino-san doesn't even seem to even want it that much. Not that she even _needs_ it. I mean, I don't really know either of them, but..."

Natsuki froze, her fork inches from her open mouth. Emerald eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief as she registered what Mai had said. "Fujino? You don't mean... not... do you mean Fujino Shizuru?" Natsuki stuttered out finally, blinking rapidly.

Mai looked up from her plate and nodded, "Yeah. The famous one. She's like from some big, practically royal family. I'm guessing you've heard of her?"

Natsuki put her fork down, swallowing. "You could say that." she answered vaguely, her mouth feeling dry. She couldn't believe this. What were the odds? The Fujino's have been the Kuga's rivals for centuries. Both fighting over who deserved to be recognized as actual royalty. The Kuga's had won eventually, but the hostility between both families was still present. Grudges had been passed down each generation.

Basically, Shizuru Fujino was Natsuki's arch rival, enemy, nemesis. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if her father sent her here for the sole purpose of killing the only heir to the Fujino family. Frowning, she hoped that wasn't the reason.

Natsuki had never actually met, Shizuru. But her childhood consisted of stories about how dishonorable their family was. How they were thieves, slanderers, gold-diggers, barbarians. All it did was serve to make Natsuki resent her father more though, because instead of bedtime stories, Natsuki got hate-filled tales of the Kuga vs Fujino age-long rivalry.

* * *

**End Note:** Yes, this is going to be slightly Romeo/Juliet-ish. There's not going to be nearly as much tragedy. Plenty of angst though, rest assured.

Would love some **REVIEW**'s. I've seen maybe half of episode 22 of Mai-HiME, so I don't know the characters that well so if their acting a little unusual... you'll have to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Blushing Leaves

**Authors Note: **Second chapter; this gets a little crazy and is kind of confusing. But that how I want it; because that's how Natsuki feels. It's odd, but hang in there. I'm just toying with this fic. Because this couple makes me emotional, it's tragic and angst-filled, with the undercurrent of adoration and love beneath.

Yeah, yeah - I'm a little insane.

**Disclaimer:** Whoops; forgot this in the last chapter (lets just pretend I didn't, eh?) I don't own anything! Nope. (:

Enjoy.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Natsuki sat up slowly in bed. Glancing sleepily at the clock, she read the time. 8.00am, exactly. She didn't know why she always awoke around this time. Maybe it was a habit her body had routed itself to, because of school. Eh, it was too early in the morning for these thoughts. Maybe she would think back on it later, when she is more coherent.

Bringing a fist to her bleary, tired eyes, she rubbed them for a moment before giving a quiet yawn and stumbling out of her bed. Regaining her balance, she shook her head and blinked a few times. Even though she never failed to wake up at this time, she _wasn't_ a morning person. Flickering her emerald orbs over to her roommates beds, she saw Mikoto still sound asleep, and Mai had already made hers. Distantly, in Natsuki's foggy brain, she could hear the running water of the shower.

"Better not use all the hot water," she grumbled to herself, managing to walk gracelessly into their kitchenette. She flicked the kettle on, and grabbed some instant coffee out of the cupboard. A blue, slightly chipped coffee mug was snatched from the bench. 7 minutes later, Mai walked in, dressed, showered and ready for the first day of school, she then caught sight Natsuki cradling a steaming hot cup of black coffee and nearly falling asleep in her chair.

Smiling deviously, Mai tip toed silently over to her new roommate, before clapping loudly beside her ear. To Natsuki's credit, and Mai's disappointment, the raven haired girl didn't jump, or flinch, or spill her half-full cup of coffee.

She merely mumbled, "I'm going for a shower. You should probably wake Mikoto, or she'll be late." Natsuki's took one more sip of her rapidly cooling drink before tipping it out in the sink and walking towards her closet. Pulling out the garish looking Fuka Academy uniform, she also took her bathroom supplies with her.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsuki's exited; hair slightly damp, cheeks flushed from the hot shower, and dressed becomingly in the short skirt, high socks and blazer combo. When she walked out, she saw a blur whistle past her and into the now unoccupied bathroom. Assuming it was Mikoto, Natsuki turned to Mai.

"You excited?" she questioned dispassionately, her eyes gazing around the room in boredom. She herself was slightly excited, nervous. She also felt overwhelmingly curious. She wanted to meet Fujino-san. To see if the girl was anything like what her father had made her out to be. She didn't show any of these emotion's outwardly though. She looked as indifferent as ever.

"Sort of. I've gone here all my life. So it's not really that big a deal anymore. I missed it though. I love Fuka. What about you?" Mai replied from where she was cooking some eggs for the each of them. A quick, simple, edible meal that didn't take too long to consume.

"I guess," Natsuki shrugged, making her way over to their breakfast table and sitting down. "I've been to lot's of new schools. The novelty wears of quicker and quicker every time."

Mai frowned as she put a fried egg on one of the plates she had lined up. "Move around a lot?"

Natsuki chuckled dryly, staring down at the table top. She was glad Mai had her back to her at the moment, as she didn't really want the girl to see her current, troubled expression. "I guess you could say that."

When Mai finally looked over her shoulder at her, the facade had already snapped back into place and her face was as blank as ever. "Right, here. Enjoy." Mai grinned, ending the conversation as she gave Natsuki a plate of eggs and a piece of toast.

"Thanks," A smile twitched slightly at Natsuki's lips before she started devouring the food. Silent admitting that Mai was a _really_ good cook.

Just as she finished her breakfast, Mai finished cooking and Mikoto strolled into the room looking rested, and eager for the day to start. Soon enough, Mikoto was parting from them and heading to her own class. Natsuki and Mai who had found out yesterday evening they had most classes together; headed towards their shared homeroom.

When they entered the room, eyes immediately fixed onto Natsuki. Used to attention and staring, Natsuki gave no inclination that she even noticed the looks she was receiving and proceeded to seat herself in a desk beside Mai.

Fortunately for Natsuki, just as the burning stares were beginning to get to her, a girl with straight, chestnut; maybe copper; bronze colored hair walked in, and all eyes turned adoringly to her. She was tall with a rather slender body she had a defined, delicately featured face, with exquisite crimson eyes that instantly drew everyone who met them; in, so they were sinking, drowning. Natsuki instantly recognized her as the Fujino heiress. The pictures she had seen of the other girl, didn't do her justice though. She was remarkably breathtaking. More so than anyone Natsuki had ever seen.

When their eyes met, Natsuki realized that the brunette had recognized her as well. Panicking slightly, her emerald eyes widened as worst case scenarios of Fujino blurting out the truth plagued her. Not in the right state of mind, Natsuki shot out of her seat, grabbed the mute, shocked student president by the hand and dragged her into the now nearly empty hallway.

"Hey-what do you think you-" Shizuru protested, her voice held a soft tint of a kyoto-ben accent. Natsuki clamped a hand over the other girls mouth, still holding Shizuru's wrist with her other one. Her hand tingling; sizzled; jolted, from the contact of skin on skin.

"Shh," Natsuki hissed, not wanting to make a scene, "Don't yell okay? I'm not trying to hurt you or something. Unless you provoke me, _Fujino_." she added on menacingly. She didn't really feel legitimate contempt for her current companion, but for her family's image she kept the facade up; it was better then trying to sort through the feelings that were currently gnawing at her mind; heart; stomach at the moment.

Once her hand was removed from Shizuru's mouth the girl spoke, not angrily, but calmly and almost unemotionally; though there was something in her bleeding; scarlet; crimson gaze that Natsuki caught, which was never meant to be seen. Not by Natsuki, "What is it that you want, Kuga." titles were not offered between the two 'supposed' enemies.

Natsuki's eyes widened as _Kuga_ left Shizuru's mouth; snapping; pulling her out of her dazed, confused thoughts. She looked around quickly, hoping no one was near enough to have heard her before replying. "Don't call me Kuga. It's Kuliino," she struggled to say the word, "_Please_."

Shizuru seemed to understand, but it only made her curious. "Why? Are you ashamed of your name... Kuliino-san?" she asked, without hostility or friendliness within her voice; something else; something different.

Noticing their close proximity, Natsuki stepped back while shaking her head, her heart beating wildly within her chest for unknown reasons, "No, um I..." she stopped, "It's not of you're business. Fujino," she hissed, emerald eyes narrowed; burning green fire. She wasn't going to reveal anything to her family's enemy; _her enemy_.

Shuzuru piqued an elegant eyebrow at her before giving her a calm, forced smile. Though, she couldn't completely mask her intrigued eyes; _bleeding crimson_. "Okay Kuliino-san, your privacy is yours and yours alone. I will not speak of your true identity. I swear."

Natsuki searched Shizuru's eyes for any hint of deceit or untruthfulness. She honestly was slightly taken aback. Her father had spoken of the Fujino's being barbarians, jumping at any chance to cause conflict, but from what she had seen, Shizuru had been the calmest one of the both. It was confusing, and Natsuki didn't know how to process it. Shizuru was the furthermost thing from a barbarian. She was soft, with lips that looked so; sweet. Eyelashes thick; dark, hooded lids; half hiding subdued crimson orbs that showed the outside word minuscule emotion. Russet, copper, auburn; hair, that fell softly into her face, veiling her eyebrows and almost hiding her crimson gaze; her bleeding gaze.

Shizuru was definitely not a barbarian, in fact she was more a thief; in the way she stole Natsuki's breath away from her. "Arigato," she mumbled reluctantly, looking away from her beautiful counterpart "Do you not wish for something in return for you're silence?"

"No," Natsuki saw her shake her head, hair moving and catching her emerald gaze bewitchingly as she did so. Natsuki had the most unusual urge to run her fingers through the silky locks, to see if they were as soft as they seemed. "From now, you are but a stranger to me. Not that you were anything else before."

Natsuki found herself chuckle despite herself, even though the remark made her heart throb painfully from within the confines of her chest. She was about to reply when a teacher caught Shizuru's eye. She recognized it as their homeroom teacher and pulled a startled Natsuki into the room before either of them could get in trouble. With a tiny smirk;smile shared between them, they separated and made their ways to opposite sides of the room.

Seating herself beside a completely confused looking Mai, Natsuki ignored all the stares once again focused on her. This time, a fair share burned with intense envy, and the rest awe. The same question was echoing through all of their minds. What was the new girl's business with Kaichou-san?

Before Mai couldn't open her mouth to question her though, the homeroom teacher bustled through the door and called each and every one of them to attention as she marked the roll and announced the day's notices.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru flickered covert; secret; discreet glances at each other, that weren't as covert as they thought, to everyone else in the room. Despite the fact that they were inadvertently supposed to be enemies because of their families, they still felt intrigued by each other. It was a dangerous game they were about to play, but neither girl could help themselves.

"So what's was that with you and Kaichou-san?" Mai burst out as they walked into the cafeteria together. Eye's immediately were drawn to the new girl, but neither acted like the noticed, nor cared and continued to buy their lunch and move to sit with Mikoto who was next to a scarlet-haired girl with light green eyes that were focused on a small cell phone, a girl with short, black hair and glasses also enraptured with her cell, and another girl with light brunette hair that reminded Natsuki of Shizuru. Though, not nearly as beautiful; or breathtaking; stunning; exquisite...

Lost in her thought's of the mysterious Kaichou-san, Natsuki failed to reply to the ever curious Mai. Mai, becoming impatient with her lack of response, pinched Natsuki in the side.

"Ow," Natsuki jumped, scowling at the redhead. "What was that for?"

"You didn't answer my question," Mai stated, as though it was obvious; which it was, had Natsuki been paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh," she blushed slightly, ashamed of where her thoughts had led. "What was it again?" she finished sheepishly.

"What was up with you an Kaichou-san in homeroom? You grabbed her as soon as she walked in, and I saw the smiles you two exchanged when you came back in. So spill." Mai demanded, excited expression on her face.

Natsuki's heart starting increasing in pace as soon as Shizuru was brought up. She couldn't understand the reason for it, maybe it was because she disliked Shizuru so much, that even her heart didn't like her being mentioned. But that didn't seem right to her. She didn't actually feel any dislike towards the other girl. She had no reason to, other then it being her fathers orders to hate all born of Fujino blood. But she resented her father. So why should she listen to anything he told her to do? She never had in the past. _Lie to yourself then; dislike? You know what it is. You are only fooling yourself; not even are you doing that._

"Uh, I needed to talk to her about a few things," she lied convincingly, mask on. Her brief hesitation; stutter, was missed by Mai. "About school. Since she's student president and all."

Mai looked satisfied and disappointed all at once, but her expression brightened as they reached the table. Sitting down, everyone introduced themselves. Nao Yuuki being to scarlet-haired girl; who instantly got on Natsuki's nerves. The next was Chie Harada, who instantly bombarded her with questions about the 'Shizuru Incident' as she had called it; apparently the girl was into gossip.

The other girl, with the hair that reminded her of Shizuru was name Aoi Senoh. She and Chie seemed to like to gang up together and tease Mai about things; mainly about a boy called 'Tate'. Who in Mai's opinion, the hottest thing to ever step foot in Fuka Academy.

When the girls pointed him out, Natsuki had to disagree. Shizuru was definitely better then he was. Widening her eyes in shock, Natsuki inwardly kicked herself for having such thoughts about a girl. A Fujino no less! Exhaling shakily, she stuffed her mouth with her lunch and tried to focus her thoughts on something else.

She had just managed to start thinking about something other then the beauty, when she felt eyes boring into her. It was somehow more intense then the rest of the stares resting on her back. Furrowing her brows, Natsuki flickered her gaze around the lunch room, and soon found her emerald orbs drowning in a sea of bleeding crimson. A connection formed; became; was made.

She was so absorbed in their mutual, connected gaze, that she failed to see the people watching them stare at each other, for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. When they finally did snap out of it, Natsuki found herself meeting the quizzical gazes of the girls around her.

"What was that?" Nao asked, a smirk tugging at her full lips, an eyebrow cocked.

"What was what?" Natsuki retorted, her voice belaying her false innocence. She met Nao's bright green eyes with her own emerald fully, not allowing herself to blush or look away.

"Oh, you know..." Nao said casually, breaking their stare to pick indifferently at her fingernails, "Just wondering why you and Kaichou-san were giving each other 'Fuck me' eyes."

Natsuki chocked in shock. Emerald eyes widened impossibly, and a hot blush raced to her cheeks. Even her ears turned a faint pink. "W-what!" she screeched, unbelieving, "We were not!" she denied, shaking her head vehemently from side to side and glaring at the redhead with a fierce glower.

_They weren't... she would never... it's a Fujino!_

"Oh, wow..." Nao said with a coy smile, her eyes were gleaming with delight. Nao loved being malicious. She fire in her victims eyes. It was euphoric. "She's in the denial stage already. How_ kawaii_."

A snarl curled at Natsuki's lips, her teeth bared and a low growl rumbled; clawed; rolled, through her chest. "You don't even know what you're talking about, Yuuki."

"I don't?" Nao's smirk widened, but her eyes narrowed. "I think you've got filthy feelings for our student president, _mutt_." she sneered, eyes lighting up brighter as Natsuki's eyes burned with emerald fire. Devastating, and beautiful in it's own right. Nao was of course, enthralled. And continued to push; to moronically poke the already wild animal.

"Filthy feelings?" Natsuki regained her composure and relaxed in her seat, a smirk was on her lips; but her eyes still blazed. "I think _you_ are in denial about something yourself. Is the closet getting a little too small, kitty?"

Natsuki entwined her fingers leisurely on the table, lips curving in a falsely inviting, friendly smile. Underneath it though, she was a predator. Nao, was one in the same. Where Natsuki was the wolf, Nao was the tiger. They had found one of their kind, but there was just a natural dislike between the two. Cat's and dogs never got along.

For a few moments, Natsuki managed to cleanse her mind of these traitorous thoughts about Shizuru. But only for a moment, they bombarded her in the next few seconds. Wondering how soft a touch of the Kyoto girls skin would be. What it would be like to feel her thick eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as their lips touched, so lightly. These thoughts were taboo. Natsuki couldn't allow herself to think this way, not about women, especially not about Shizuru.

But she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. Natsuki's mind was her own, she felt ashamed of these confusing feelings, but she wouldn't stop. She wasn't even participating in the argument with Nao anymore. Too absorbed with her feelings; her thoughts. She sighed, the breath escaping her lips in a mad rush. And before she could delve any further, to try and sort out her head, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

With a call of goodbye to her new friends, Natsuki continued on her way to class. Expelling all these forbidden feelings; emotions; thoughts, concerning Shizuru. The day dragged along slowly, and she was half-relieved, half-disappointed to find she didn't have Shizuru in any more of her classes that day.

Once the hours had passed, Natsuki found herself in one of Fuka Academy's many gardens. Cheery blossoms were surrounding her, fuchsia blushing leaves falling from various trees, onto the path underneath Natsuki's leather shoe clad feet. The sun hung low in the sky, casting the word in a lilac, almost sepia hue. It was breathtaking; exquisite; heartbreaking, all at once. _Not as good as Shizuru_, came unbidden, echoing within the confines of her skull.

But it didn't compare to Shizuru. In Natsuki's confused, jumbled mind; that thought held fast. As she stared at a blushing leaf that she had caught with her hand; she failed to notice the crimson gaze, fixed solely on her. It was a confused gaze, showing all the shame and self-doubt, loathing and longing, the same emotion's Natsuki felt herself battling all throughout the day.

Feeling a tingling sensation on the back of her neck; the fine hairs standing on end. Natsuki looked up from the blushing leaf, meeting the overflowing; emotion filled, gaze of Shizuru, the bleeding crimson. Mouth dry, heart constricting; before leaping into a dangerous pace, so alike that of Natsuki's zooming; life threatening motorcycle. This was just as exhilarating for her though, the way her heart leaped and jumped. It just wasn't life threatening - it was life _changing_.

Shizuru was in front of her now; they were still staring, eyes still locked. Both guarded, surrounded by soldiers and dragons, lava and walls of ice. Their defenses fell in that moment. They surrendered to their emotions; to their thoughts; feelings; wants. _Forbidden_.

They were strangers to each other; the meeting earlier before homeroom wasn't their first meeting; it wasn't were they became acquainted with each other. This; this was their first meeting; among the cherry blossoms; under the sepia colored sky. This was how it was supposed to go.

"Hi," Shizuru broke their silence, but not their gaze. "I'm Fujino Shizuru."

This was their first meeting; their first words. No regrets; no threats. No asking to hid identities. No curious onlookers; or judging, prejudice families. No grudges; no _hate_.

"Hello, Fujino-san." Natsuki's reply was barely louder then a whisper; but every syllable was heard as clear as glass; as water; as crystal, by Shizuru. "I am Kuga Natsuki. It's nice to meet you. Call me Natsuki."

Natsuki's heart skipped; leaped; tripped, when Shizuru grinned; smiled, at her. It wasn't false; fake; faux. It was real; genuine; unique in the way that it was lopsided; with dimples and a nose crinkle to boot. It was adorable; cute; beautiful; breathtaking.

It was all it took for Natsuki to fall in love.

"Ara, Natsuki." a palm to her cheek; Natsuki felt like there was no gravity weighing her down. Shizuru breathed her next words.

"... Call me Shizuru."

Their lips didn't meet; and declarations weren't made. But this; this was only the beginning.

* * *

**End Note:** Okay, tell me if I've gone overboard with my abstract dictation. I'm trying to find my writing style; what flows the best for me. Something that's in sync with my imagination. I think this portrays my thinking the best...

What do you think?

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Authors Note:** Here we go. The next installment of That Royal Blue Rivalry. Natsuki and Shizuru do a little talking, Tomoe makes an appearance, and things get a little steamy in the student councils office.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the beginning; Natsuki knew. This, whatever it was; between her and Shizuru, was just the beginning. Whether it would be beautiful; or tragic; or drama filled; maybe it could be all rounded corners, and pillowed falls. But Natsuki had never been that lucky; she shouldn't even attempt to think love would be any different. Was this maybe just friendship? She pondered, before dismissing the idea entirely; preposterous. It was _too_ intense. Friendship didn't make ones heart trip; their face blush; or their thoughts reel.

Friendship didn't make someone etch every detail; difference; flaw; hair; expression into their memory. Friendship didn't make someone get flashes of bleeding, crimson eyes. It didn't bring forth fantasies, or wants; needs.

This was something more then friendship; and that made it all the worse; and better. It made it worth it; the losing the family; the status; popularity. None of that compared to what Natsuki was feeling.

* * *

The next day Natsuki found herself back among the cherry blossom trees. It was early morning; earlier then when she usual woke. The sun was just rising; peaking its ray's over the horizon; shyly, hesitantly; bashfully almost. Like a scolded child; scuffing their sneakers in the dirt.

Within what seemed like moments, the sun; orb of gas, had finally risen above, and it's rays; beams were making Natsuki's hair glint; glow, she looked unearthly; inhumanly gorgeous; to anyone who walked by. That someone; surprise; turned out to be Shizuru.

Shizuru had dark; shadowed circled under her eyes, from lack of sleep the night before - although, it didn't hinder her appeal. She had been wide-awake; constantly reliving what happened yesterday afternoon; in this very garden. Under the beaming; shooting; hot ray's of sun; sepia colored skies. Shizuru; was dreadfully confused. Was this love she was feeling? This draw; pull; magnetism, towards Natsuki? It had to be; it was... wasn't it?

Natsuki, who was still staring at the sky; wasn't oblivious to Shizuru's presence. She had felt; detected, her as soon as she was within hearing; seeing; range. That, tingling; prickling; jolting feeling had caught her off guard at first. So unused to such a feeling overcoming her. But it was becoming familiar fast. Even when she had only known her love; Shizuru; for barely 24 hours.

She remembered reading a book once; a famous book. By one of the first men to make literature popular; William Shakespeare. The book had been heart wrenching; tear jerking; and touching. Those feelings; the hurt; the good; were all multiplied by Shizuru. Her mind; flashed into overdrive; as did her heart. She was sure what she was feeling was love; but the implications of that - their families; the consequences; weight like the planet on her shoulder's; making her bow to her fears; insecurities.

Natsuki closed her eyes; a few minutes later the sound of fabric rustling; brushing, swam into her ears. She _felt_ Shizuru lying beside her; in the slightly damp; wet; frosty grass. The morning was a cold one. No words were spoken, but being in near proximity to one another was enough. To breath the air, the scent.

Yes; her doubts were gone. This was love; romantic; euphoric, exhilarating; love.

A hand, soft and smooth a silk; trailed its way across her cheek; flushed. Fingertips; sliding over closed, lavender eyelids. Along a left earlobe, sloping down the gentle curve of a nose; brushing against; pink, fuchsia lips.

"My Natsuki," Shizuru's whisper; caressed her ears; gentle, just like her fingertips, her demeanor. Calm, comforting. Composed; but intense. A breath, escaped Natsuki's lips; which were trembling now, from a mere touch of her love. Closed lids, blinked; slid, open, revealing emerald-fire; gems, orbs. That emerald gazed into bleeding; seething, soft, crimson. The colors, not usually mixed; melded together.

"What is this?" Natsuki breathed, the warm air gushing over Shizuru's fingertips; still pressed against her lips. A pressure against her earlobe, lips; Shizuru's lips; gently placed against the skin there.

"This is us," Shizuru's whispered back, Natsuki swallowed; a lump in her throat. Lips were then trailing from her ear, pressing; oh so gently, into the sensitive skin of her neck. A shiver, a gasp escaped Natsuki, and suddenly she was standing; away from her love. The only one she wanted to be close to.

The sensations; they were too much, too quickly. It was so fast; faster then her blur of a motorcycle. She'd never loved before; she didn't know how. All she would do was hurt. Doubts; insecurities; fears all consumed her. Had Shizuru loved before? She seemed comfortable, moving so naturally. She had to have loved before.

The thought sent a spike of ice through Natsuki's heart. Why did the mere thought; imagining, of Shizuru loving; wanting, another hurt her so much? How; how could this even be possible. Yesterday, within hours; she went from feeling disdain and caution towards this crimson-eyed beauty. Now she was all that was on her mind; every waking second, and sleeping one. Her dreams; visited even then.

She knew Shizuru wouldn't follow her; she knew the other girl understood that she needed her time; alone. To process, to understand what was going on with her. Opening the door to her dorm, she stumbled; tripped, inside. No one was awake yet; at 7.12am. She flickered her emerald eye's; orbs; irises, towards where her roommates were sleeping, completely dead to the world around them. Light snores were emitted from the small form of Mikoto, and Mai merely breathed deeply.

Feeling the deep seeded need for a shower; Natsuki got a fresh uniform and did. Rejuvenated and less troubled, she started preparing a small breakfast for herself. She would be gone by the time the other two girls were out of bed. She needed a little more time alone before she dealt with them; explained.

She couldn't explain yet; because she herself didn't fully understand.

* * *

Hours later; after thinking; spacing - throughout her classes. Natsuki came to a conclusion. She was going to speak with Shizuru; words speak; instead of eye speak. She would lay her feelings out on the table; exposing herself to the other girl like she never had to anyone before. Raw; naked; unguarded.

She would speak; talk, of her confusion. Her doubts; their family; public media; all the troubles that came with these new; unexpected; abrupt, emotions. A smile, tugged at her lips; and she felt lighter as she walked towards the cafeteria. When she arrived, she saw Mai; and the girls she had sat with the day previous, chatting and laughing blissfully, carefree.

Emerald then moved across the room; meeting; fixing on; bleeding crimson. A pretty, enthralling color, that was constantly ingrained into her minds-eye; memories. Throwing an apologetic, _I'll explain later_; look to Mai. Natsuki made her way towards her new found love; who was curiously sitting alone; without any fans; admirers, or friends with her.

"Come for a walk," she asked, softly spoken; so unusual for her. She was loud; demanding; bossy. A leader; a princess. But not with Shizuru. She didn't need to demand with her, she merely needed to ask; to communicate. To care.

Shizuru nodded; instantly. Standing in a smooth, fluid motion. So graceful, like a ballerina, or a gymnast. It almost made Natsuki, who moved clumsily; roughly, feel envy. But instead it transferred into awe; a fondness. A walk, smooth; silk, a palm rested on her exposed upper arm for a moment; and their gazes met, for what felt like the millionth; billionth time since they had met.

Silently; they agreed to walk to their cherry blossom garden. A word wasn't uttered as they walked. Glances; shy, bashful smiles were exchanged, along with eye-speak. But the silence wasn't deafening. It could have been broken; it wouldn't have been awkward. But they didn't want to. They felt comfortable how they were.

Soon they were seated; or in Shizuru's case, lying where they had met earlier that morning. Natsuki basked, in the now; scorching, heated ray's of the noon sun. Shizuru, lounged; relaxed. Perfectly at ease and content.

"I think I love you," Shizuru spoke; clearly, normally. A hint of a grin twitching; tugging, unmercifully at her lips. Natsuki felt the air rush out of her lungs in a long exhale at the words; before the air returned again.

"I think..." Natsuki felt like her tongue had swelled, and she couldn't talk for a moment, "No... I'm sure. I love you." A smile was on her lips; while her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes went unfocused. "How; I don't know. At first; first I was shocked at you're appearance... so beautiful," her voice rasped, losing volume, before picking up again. "And then, my heart began to _pound_, and my thoughts became muddled; bewildered." she laughed; a light entrancing sound that soothed Shizuru.

"My mask," Natsuki felt; heard; saw the hesitation, "My facade; fell, and crumpled when I met your eyes." Shizuru said, tears gathering in her bleeding crimson orbs. "Love; I knew it. It was love; at first sight. And then," she laughed, "You pulled me out of the class room, and demand I call you Kuliino..." Shizuru's head turned, her eyes looking up at Natsuki's own. "Ara, and you threatened me and everything; but still, I felt that warmth. My heart drumming furiously as I stared at you."

This time; it was Natsuki's hand making contact, gently cupping Shizuru's warm, smooth cheek. "I'm supposed to hate you; _loathe you_," Natsuki frowned, "And I'm sure you're meant to do the same. But I can't. I won't..." her voice broke, and collapsed on top of Shizuru's supine form; she made sure not to crush her love though.

Dexterous; slender, digits smoothed their way through her silken; midnight, blue; raven; black, hair. Scraping against her scalp slightly, and pushing the strands behind her left ear. Almost inaudible humming came from Shizuru's voice box. It almost succeeded in lulling the shorter; dark haired girl into slumber.

"Don't worry, my Natsuki." she heard distantly, as lips pressed against the top of her head, "I'll protect you, always."

"And I, you." Natsuki breathed; the hot air hitting her companion's collarbone, resulting in goosebumps rising. Opening her eyes, Natsuki blinked the grogginess from her eyes and moved back; so she could look into those, haunting, bleeding crimson eyes. She felt Shizuru's fingertips brush her cheek once again, for maybe a few seconds before she pulled them back. Natsuki couldn't help but find herself aching for the touch.

"This is so confusing," Natsuki's frowned; looking pained, she closed her eyes. A gentle hand, cupping her chin made them slide open; and the crimson-emerald gazes met. Conveying things they were unable to say out loud.

"I know." Shizuru sighed, a thumb brushing against Natsuki's lips briefly, "Ara, I do not enjoy Natsuki looking so agonized. I wish to see a smile on that pretty face..."

Involuntarily, a smile bloomed on her face; because Natsuki would do whatever her love wished. Shizuru's face lit up at the sight, "So _kawaii!_" she gasped, a giggle bursting forth from her lips. A hand came to hide her coy; teasing smile. Natsuki blushed furiously.

"Shizuru!" she whined, trying to hid her rapidly reddening face. What was it about this girl that made her react this way?

"Ara, did I embarrass Natsuki?" Shizuru teased; pretending to be innocent, moving around so she was looking into Natsuki's eyes, a playful glint in her usually vacant orbs. "Aw, Natsuki is blushing..."

"I-_you_... Shut up," Natsuki's blush deepened, and she looked down at her lap; knowing Shizuru was most likely grinning like a fool now. Suddenly the bell rang, making them both jump slightly in surprise. Composing herself, Natsuki stood up; then held out a hand to help Shizuru to her feet.

Once they were both standing, Natsuki felt another flush rise to her cheeks when Shizuru just smiled at her silently. Whirling around so her back was facing her counterpart, Natsuki tried to get her blood to leave her face. Her plan failed, as the blood came back full force as she felt Shizuru's arms wrap securely around her waist; her chin resting on Natsuki's shoulder.

"I could hold Natsuki forever," Shizuru whispered, breath ghosting over Natsuki's ear. A spike of arousal hit Natsuki, it ran down her spine; making her shiver, before coming to halt at the apex between her legs. She swallowed thickly, miraculously keeping her blush at bay.

"I could be held by you forever." Natsuki replied, leaning back into the embrace before she realized the bell had rang and they needed to get to class; or risk being late. She didn't think coming to class late on the second day of school would look good for either of them.

"I would, but I think it best if we head to class now..." Shizuru spoke their shared thoughts, though tightening her hold on Natsuki in contradiction to her words. A few seconds passed in silence in both reveled in each others presence before Shizuru gave a heavy sigh and stepped back.

Natsuki turned to face her with a nervous expression, ringing her hands together. "Can I meet you somewhere?" she asked, "After school." she added, as an afterthought.

"Ara, but of course. Anything for Natsuki. Right here, yes?" Shizuru answered without hesitation, eyes shining eagerly. Leaning forward swiftly, she placed a lingering kiss on Natsuki's forehead, and before the princess could say anything, Shizuru disappeared.

Natsuki's hand raised itself to touch the place that Shizuru's lips had touched, brushing softly over the now tingling skin. A smile, wide and genuine tugged as her lips, and her burning emerald eyes glinting contentedly. She was snapped out of her Shizuru daze, when the warning bell rang.

With hastened footsteps, Natsuki rushed to class. Ignoring the curious stares she apologized to the teacher, and made her way to a seat in the back of the classroom. The smile still firm on her face, she found herself drifting to thoughts of Shizuru all throughout the hour.

* * *

Walking out of her last class, Natsuki was soon shoulder barged harshly by a girl with long teal-colored hair and delicate features, marred by the disdainful sneer she was sporting. She was shorter then herself, and rather petite, but her eyes glowed brightly with undeserved loathing.

"Watch were you going, why don't you?" the teal-haired girl spat, tuning around and glaring a Natsuki. The princess was shocked momentarily before her own icy glare slid into place, putting the younger girls to shame with how intimidating it was.

"I was, until you ran into me. Obviously purposefully." Natsuki grinned internally at the shiver the teal-haired girl gave at the tone of her cold, dangerous voice. "Be careful what you say, girl. You never want to piss off the wrong person." Natsuki stepped forward, standing taller then the girl by a few inches with her eyes looking down at her arrogantly.

The girl gave a startled step back, and other students moseying about turned their attention to the conflict taking place. Natsuki glared at anyone, daring them to say anything. When she turned back to look at the girl that had ran into her, she was hurrying down the corridor, looking vengeful, but afraid.

The cobalt-haired princess gave a scoff of disbelief and shook her head before pushing between the crowd gathered and making her way towards the cherry blossom garden, to find Shizuru. People, younger and older, whispered as she strode through the school. Some giving her scared looks, others looking admiring, and a few looking like they could careless.

"Kuliino-san!" someone shouted to her sprinting in her direction. She ignored it, not accustomed to be called by that name yet.

"Wait up, Kuliino-san!" Natsuki stopped in her tracks, sighed impatiently and turned around. Coming to face a dark haired boy, at least a foot taller then she was. He had refined features and a charming smile. Natsuki was not impressed in the least.

"What?" she snapped irritated with the fact everyone was shortening the time she would be spending with Shizuru. The boy looked taken aback for a second, before his smile was back full force, perfect straight white teeth reflecting light.

"Kaichou-san wanted me to give this to you," he handed her a piece of paper he had been holding. Natsuki opened the letter eagerly, a small smile curling as her lips as she read, making those around her loose their breath at the transformation from looking cold and unapproachable, to looking... _almost_ approachable.

_My Natsuki_

_I regretfully wish to inform you I will not be able to make it to our garden this afternoon. It saddens me to say that I have many new duties as student council president that I can't ignore. I promise I will make it up to you in the future._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Shizuru._

_P.S. The student council room gets terribly lonesome. I would not mind some company._

Folding the letter, Natsuki gave the boy curt nod and changed her course from the cherry blossom garden to the student council room. Arriving, she watched in amusement at a loud blonde haired girl ranted to a dark-haired, demure looking girl wearing glasses while they walked out, making various grammar mistakes, only for the smaller, soft spoken girl to correct with a smile.

"YOU!" the blonde-haired girl turned her attention to Natsuki, pointing a finger accusingly, "What are you doing banging around the student councils office!"

"It's _hanging_, Haruka-chan..." the bespectacled girl corrected her, trying to hide her fond smile.

Haruka turned to her disgruntled, "That's what I said! And don't call me _-chan_!" she argued, quickly forgetting about Natsuki, who was biting her lip to keep from breaking out in laughter. While the two were distracted, she quickly slipped inside the room, leaning against the closed door and locking it. Looking over at the desk in the middle of the room, she couldn't suppress to grin as she gazed at Shizuru engrossed in the laptop, oblivious to her presence.

Sneaking up behind her stealthily, Natsuki chuckled when Shizuru gave a gasp of surprise as her arms wrapped around her neck. Turning around, she gave Natsuki a large, happy smile, her eyes soft. Kissing her lingeringly on the cheek.

"You can sit on the desk if you want," she told her, gesturing to the large oak desk. The princess nodded at her, and sat on top of it, blushing when she saw Shizuru's eyes roaming the exposed skin of her thighs. Natsuki adjusted her skirt quickly, trying to avoid the almost hungry look Shizuru was sending her.

The rest of their time was spent in silence, occasionally they would speak, mainly it was Shizuru making teasing remarks to Natsuki just to cause her to blush and then exclaim 'Natsuki is too kawaii!' and giggle coyly behind her hand, thus making Natsuki's blush deepen.

Natsuki stared out the window, eyes glazed and dreamy like as she thought about Shizuru. About how unusual, but no less beautiful her crimson eyes were, or how pretty her hair looked as it fluttered in the breeze when they had been standing amongst the cherry blossoms, her soft accented voice. So lost in her thoughts, the princess failed to notice Shizuru had finished her work and was now staring at her intensely, eyes soft as she took in the way the afternoon sunlight hit her dark cobalt hair.

"So beautiful..." Shizuru whispered, before clamping her mouth shut quickly. Looking as thought she hadn't mean to let the words leave her mouth. Natsuki broke her stare out of the window and turned her head to look at the Kaichou, blushing.

"Stop it..." she whispered weakly, feeling slightly lightheaded because of the amount of blood that had rushed to her head throughout the day. She was sure turning pink every five minutes wasn't healthy.

"Ara, what is it Natsuki wants me to stop?" Shizuru asked teasingly from where she was now standing up beside the desk, her head tilted and an innocent smile on her face.

"You-I-urgh! You know what!"

"Ara, but I do not know of what you speak..."

Natsuki clenched her jaw and succumbed to the pout that had been threatening to take over her features. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the puppy like look on the younger girls face. Soon enough, all laughter was lost from them as they stood behind the large desk, emerald vs crimson.

Desire smoldered in both their eyes and soon Natsuki felt herself being pushed against the blackboard; Shizuru's body melding itself against her own. Neither of them broke their stare as the older girls hand came to rest on the back of Natsuki's thigh; touching the soft, smooth skin there and curling the slender leg around her own.

Natsuki's hand shook as she slowly; cautiously brought her fingers up to tangle in Shizuru's beautiful hair. Their noses were brushing now; their lips millimeters apart. Chests were crushed against one another; skirts hitching and exposing more skin as their hips pressed against each other deliciously.

"Na-tsu-ki..." Shizuru whispered; in her seductive Kyoto-ben. Eyes never leaving Natsuki's even as she felt the temptation to let her gaze linger on the younger girls lips.

A gasp fled Natsuki as she felt Shizuru push herself even harder against the blackboard; she could feel the other girls hot breathing, ghosting over her mouth. A loud swallow sounded from her throat before she spoke. "Shiz-zu..," she paused, eyes fluttering shut and breaking their long stare, "...ru.."

Lips touched gently; clumsily at first. Both their eyelids slid shut; veiling their intense, lust filled gazes. Shizuru's slick tongue parted Natsuki's moistened lips; the velvet muscle moving to explore every inch of her mouth. Whimpers escaped her throat.

Teeth knocked; tongues fought; saliva drooled. The kiss was messy and passionate. Natsuki felt Shizuru kiss from her lips to the corner of her mouth; down her chin and to the column of her neck. Nipping slightly as her lips made a path up to Natsuki's ear. The lobe was taken between Shizuru's playful teeth and caressed with her velvet tongue before warm air blew from pouted; swollen lips onto the flesh. A violent; aroused shiver shot down Natsuki's spine at the action.

Hips bucked; the friction diluted by the clothes they were wearing. Natsuki let out a growl as one of Shizuru's hands squeezed her side. She threw her head back; exposing her neck further to Shizuru as the other girl sucked and bit with her mouth, while her other hand slide along the underside of Natsuki's thigh.

Natsuki's eyes rolled behind closed lavender lids in ecstasy. Her slender fingers twisted further within Shizuru's locks as moans slid unbidden from her mouth. Porcelain cheeks were flushed a deep pink as the other girl continued to make her more aroused with her fiery kisses.

A few more moments of softer; slowed kisses proceeded before they broke away from each other. Natsuki panted for a few moments, slumped against the blackboard as Shizuru leaned against the large oak desk; almost as flushed as Natsuki was herself.

Natsuki, shaking her head to clear her lingering lust filled thoughts, turned to look out the classrooms windows, feeling slightly awkward now the kiss had ended. She didn't jump when she felt Shizuru's body warmth against her back, or when the other girls arms wrapped securely around her midsection.

"That was my first kiss." Shizuru whispered, leaning her chin on Natsuki's shoulder and looking out of the windows into the gorgeous flower gardens outside. Natsuki sighed happily and leaned her head back against Shizuru's shoulder; her eyes sliding closed, she enjoyed the perfect moment. The feeling of awkwardness dissipating.

"Mine too." she breathed.

* * *

**End Note:** Chapter 3. Hmm... was the kiss too descriptive, or not enough?

**REVIEW**!


	4. Chapter 4: Senshi HiME

**Authors Note:** Okay, chapter 4. Powers will be making this an appearance ^_^...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

She stood outside her dorm room hesitantly, her brow furrowing slightly. Sighing, she gave a silent prayer that Mai and Mikoto would be out. She opened the door, but when it closed the it gave a loud; resounding click. Natsuki almost cursed as she was immediately pounced on by a demanding, suspicious Mai. _Goddamn, just my luck._

"Kuliino Natsuki, you are going to tell me everything right this-" Mai cut her screeching off when she caught sight of the other girl. "Is that a-a _hickey!_" she exclaimed instead, rushing forward and pulling down the collar of Natsuki's sweatshirt.

Natsuki's eyes widened in panic for a spit second and her hand shot up to her neck. "Hickey? What hickey? There's no hickey." she tried to play it off as nonchalantly as possible. Too her chagrin, Mai didn't fall for it for it. _Good one genius, saying _hickey_ over and over again will really convince her. Baka!_

"The one the size of fucking Fuuka on the left side of your neck!" Mai yelled, wrenching the cobalt-haired girls hand away from her neck; while jabbing the large, bright red mark with her pointer finger. Natsuki felt a blush rush to her cheeks. Wide, burning emerald eyes narrowed in a glare at the redhead, as she pushed Mai away and out of her general proximity.

"You're lying," Natsuki growled; trying not to let a desperate expression take over her features. This really wasn't what she needed. The princess could just imagine how Mai would react to the truth of how the hickey came to be.

"I'm not lying," Mai shook her head, grasping Natsuki by the wrist and forcefully dragging her towards the bathroom. Natsuki, even though she was almost hysterical inwardly, cracked a smile when they passed Mikoto in the kitchen; stuffing her face.

"See!" Mai said triumphantly, pointing at Natsuki's reflection in the mirror. Looking a little too smug for Natsuki's liking. The princess frowned as she saw Mai's claims to be true and berated Shizuru in her mind. _Great, now Mai's going to be on my back about who gave me it. I can just imagine how the truth would go down. Arigato Shizuru!_

"Now," Mai wiggled her eyebrows at her cold, standoffish new friend/roommate. "Care to confess yet? The evidence is sound."

"I-I..." Natsuki bit her lip, another blush rising to her cheeks as she realized the hopelessness of the situation. She met her own burning emerald eyes in the mirror and sighed as though defeated, "It's embarrassing," she improvised, sort of, "I-um, well..."

"Spit it out," Mai encouraged her impatiently; almost bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"Well, this morning my hair was really crazy and even washing it didn't help. So I ended up using my straightener to try and rid it of its unruliness, lets just say I'm really, really horrible at straightening my hair. As usually I never have to." Natsuki finally answered, she was almost concerned with how easily the lie rolled off her tongue. Her hair was never unmanageable. Naturally straight as board, she inherited the genetic trait from her mother.

Natsuki disrupted her train of thought by biting her lip. The pain made her focus on the present and not the tragic memories of her past. The princess slid; moved her emerald gaze from her reflection to Mai.

"Oh," Mai looked disappointed that it wasn't something more interesting, "All right then."

"Yeah," Natsuki shrugged uncomfortably, trying not to let her hand move to where the mark was. She was going to kill Shizuru tomorrow. Thoughts of how she could punish the student president suddenly began to filter through her mind and Natsuki soon found herself staring blankly at her reflection, dreamy look on her face as her thoughts became increasingly lewd.

"Natsuki?" Mai waved a hand in front of the vacant looking girls face, getting no reaction, "Kuliino? Hey! Natsuki!" she called more concerned as the time passed without any answer. With a shaky sigh, Mai bit her lip and raised her hand, before delivering a sharp slap to the other girls left cheek.

"Oi!" Natsuki shouted, successfully dragged from her thoughts and now seething with annoyance as she cradled her abused cheek, "What was that for?" she snarled, glowering fiercely. However, a furious blush ruined her attempt at intimidation.

"You had this..." Mai got a thoughtful look on her face, "... Dazed look on you're face, and you wouldn't answer when I tried to get your attention." Mai finished flippantly, acting as thought her slapping Natsuki for such a meager reason was normal.

"So you just thought it a good idea to hit me?" the princess demanded angrily, blush finally receding.

"Yup," Mai nodded, angelic look on her face.

Natsuki sighed out a growl, shaking her head she shook her head before heading to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder: "Well, just for that, your cooking dinner again tonight."

"Yay!" Mikoto squealed, her mouth still full of food.

"Urgh.." Mai grumbled, before grabbing Natsuki's wrist and turning her to face her again. Natsuki gave her an irritated look, piquing an eyebrow impatiently. "Hey, wait..." her eyes moved to something below the princesses ear, "What's that other mark there? And wow, what a pretty piercing... where'd you get it?"

Natsuki's face darkened and she pulled her wrist from Mai's grasp before pulling her hair to cover the odd marking. "A scar. And the stud was a gift from my mother," she answered sharply, giving Mai a look; daring her to push her with questions. Mai noticed the frosty scowl she was receiving and decided to let the matter drop.

Though, Mai realized, she had a mark in a similar spot and an earring almost exactly the same; except a different color - given to her years ago by some family friend. She shrugged it off as a coincidence. She'd never really knew why she had such an odd mark, it was like a flame. She mentally berated herself. Why is she bothering with these thoughts about an insignificant birthmark. It was probably just some anomaly.

* * *

It was Saturday, just before noon, that Natsuki found herself going for a ride on her Ducati. Shizuru was needed for a meeting with the principle about something, and Mai was busy with that Tate boy she always gushes about. The princess found herself alone, and bored out of her mind.

The bike ignited with a roar, unknowingly; a grin twitched at Natsuki's lips as she kicked up the stand, twisting the throttle back and revving the beast more. The Ducati vibrated from underneath the princess. Scanning to area around her, Natsuki smoothly put the bike into first gear.

Pulling out of the abandoned shed she had the Ducati hidden in, Natsuki speed down Fuka Academy's narrow roads. She roared past the front gardens, where various students were milling about, studying or catching up with friends during the weekend.

The princess smirked under her helmet as people started pointing, awed expressions on their faces. Along with one, really really, angry one. Obviously news had leaked about her being the the possessor of the motorcycle; Natsuki was sure the blonde receptionist had been running her mouth to the Fuka students.

"Isn't that the new girl, Kuga Natsuki?" A slightly younger, aqua-blue haired first year student; Wang Nina breathed as her intense amber eyes fixed on Natsuki as she and her bike flew past. The dark-haired girls usually blank; expressionless face turning to one of admiration. Nina's blonde friend, Erstin looked on noticeably jealous.

"Pathetic," The teal-haired girl; Marguerite Tomoe that had ran into Natsuki on the other girls second day sneered, looking unimpressed. Dark amethyst eyes followed Natsuki's retreating form with stormy disdain.

"It's definitely a chick, that riding suit doesn't leave much to the imagination. Do you think it's actually the new chick?..." A third year boy nudged his friend, Takeda Masashi; who was also in the same grade.

"Dude I think so... shit that's hot." the green-haired boy, Takeda replied, dazed. Eyes never leaving the mysterious biker girl.

"Stop that debutante!" Haruka screamed, arms flailing in the air as she chased after the bike. A blushing; embarrassed Yukino running after her and trying to get her to stop.

"_Delinquent_, Haruka-chan..."

"That's what I said! And _don't call me __-chan!_"

Just to piss off the other girl more, Natsuki pulled in the clutch, revved the bike and released. The front end of the bike shot into the hair, and she continued to twist the throttle back, doing a wheelie past all the astonished on lookers and screeching out of Fuka's gates. Flipping an enraged Haruka off as she did so.

"ARRGH! _Natsuuuuuuki!_" The blonde howled furiously, stomping her feet on the tarmac just inside the gates. Yukino's face was positively on fire now.

"Hell yeah, that's the best video I've gotten in ages! Woo Natsuki-san!" Chie cheered, grinning her phone in hand. Aoi, who was standing beside her, merely rolled her eyes at the dark-haired girl with an affectionate smile.

Once she hit normal roads, Natsuki let her bike accelerate to it's full potential. She took corners, leaning as far as she could go. Basking in the feeling of the wind rushing past her. She felt free.

After a particularly long ride, Natsuki noticed she was getting slightly low on fuel. With a disappointed sigh, the princess started heading back to the school. Once she got there, she noticed it was nearly 4:00pm. Which meant Shizuru would well and truly be done with her meeting with the principle.

Feeling significantly lighter, Natsuki pulled her Ducati into the schools gates. When she was passing the front gardens, she caught sight of Shizuru sitting on a bench, sipping something out of a cup. Deciding she was to impatient to put her bike back properly and change, Natsuki cut through the lawns, weaved through hedges, until she skidded to a stop right in front of the student president. Who looked bewildered at the motorcycle in front of her.

Kicking down the stand and cutting the engine, Natsuki then pulled her helmet off slowly' purely to tease the older girl. Once her helmet was off, Natsuki shook her long, cobalt hair out, unknowingly stretching seductively as she did so. Shizuru sat gaping at the scene, tea cup frozen a few inches from her face. Bleeding crimson eyes were wide with astonishment, and glazed with a sizable amount of lust.

"Ara..."

"Like what you see, Shiz-u-ru?" Natsuki grinned at her, still sitting on her bike. Their eyes met, and Natsuki tried not to smirk at the look Shizuru was giving her. Feeling empowered, Natsuki got off the bike and closed the distance between them. Glancing around briefly to make sure no one was in viewing, or listening distance, the princess then grabbed to motionless cup out of Shizuru's frozen hands, placing it on the bench space beside her.

And before Shizuru could so much as blink, Natsuki straddled her. Grinning goofily all the while, still slightly high from her ride. The princess felt unusually bold; as her hands made their way around Shizuru' shoulders, tangling in the fine hairs at the back of her neck. Eliciting a purr from the popular Kaichou.

"Ara, yes..." Shizuru whimpered out; her careful, perfect composure dissipating beneath Natsuki's fingertips, "I definitely like what I see..." suddenly the brunette blinked, before clearing her throat and composing herself. Natsuki swallowed when she caught the glint of mischief in Shizuru's crimson irises.

"Natsuki is being rather forward today," the Kaichou drawled with a grin, quirking an eyebrow teasingly as her eyes went to rest on Natsuki's slender waist. "Did my little wolf miss me?"

Natsuki's spur of confidence left her, and blood began to rush to her cheeks. "What! No, I mean...Wolf? " she blurted out in a rush.

Shizuru put a faux-hurt look, fooling Natsuki flawlessly, "Did Natsuki not miss me?" she whimpered in a pathetic tone, "Am I that horrible to be around?" she pretended to cry by covering her face with her hands a making her shoulders tremble. Natsuki's mind immediately went into overdrive. _Did I hurt her? Please... no..._

"Hey-wait, no! No you're great! Perfect!" Natsuki panicked, eyes going wide as she tried to desperately fix the disastrous situation. Shizuru on the other hand was trying to hide her smile and force down the giggles trying to burst forth.

"Truthfully?" Shizuru moved her hands away from her face and put on a practiced 'hopeful' look. Natsuki fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"Yes," the princess nodded vehemently, "A hundred percent!"

Shizuru clenched her teeth together tightly as she looked away. Her lips were twitching madly; body trembling with contained laughter, begging to be released. Natsuki; however, thought she was about to burst into tears again.

"Hey," she flailed around for a few moments, trying to think of a way to correct things without screwing up further. "Please don't cry!" she finally shouted, grabbing Shizuru's face and turning it to face her. Only when she saw the brunettes twitching lips did she catch on. Shizuru the promptly fell into a fit of laughter.

"You're laughing!" she gaped for a moment; before a pout covered her features, eyes glinting widely like a small, sad puppy. "You were teasing the whole time. Gah, I hate being so gullible." Natsuki growled, her brow furrowing and her bottom lips poking out further; while to her dismay another blush made its way to her cheeks. All this however, didn't stop her from being mesmerized by Shizuru's tinkling laugh.

"Natsuki is too cute," Shizuru panted, when the giggles finally subsided. She gratefully downed large gulp fulls of air; feeling deprived and slightly lightheaded.

"You alright?" Natsuki gave her a slightly concerned look, her hand moving to cup Shizuru's reddened cheek, rubbing gently. "You're flushed."

Neither girls noticed the angry, betrayed eyes hiding among the bushes, watching their interactions as they continued to gaze at each other silently. A few minutes passed, and the day began to cool, the sun; its rays were fading, as it became lower in the sky. So they started making their way inside. Just when Natsuki was about to say goodbye, however; Shizuru surprised her by requesting something.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" she grunted back, looking over at the older girl.

"Can," Shizuru bit her lip, "...Can I talk to you tomorrow? In the woods. There's something I really need to show you."

Natsuki looked at her strangely for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, why not?" she furrowed her brows slightly in thought as Shizuru smiled brightly at her and gave a short, content peck on the lips before trotting off in the direction of her own dorm._ The woods?_ Natsuki pondered, _how odd_.

* * *

The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon when Natsuki found herself getting pulled through the woods by an eager, energized Shizuru. The princess had a grumpy; bleary eyed expression on her face, which Shizuru seemed to find extra cute; for some reason or another, that Natsuki couldn't even pretend to understand.

"_Ahck_," Natsuki spat disgustedly as she got a mouthful of cobwebs, "Goddamn spiders and their stupid webs," she grumbled unhappily under her breath, "Sun's not even up yet. So why am I up? Doesn't make sense, no...sense..." she mumbled, half-incoherent with sleepiness. Shizuru had to contain her amusement at her companion's expressions.

_So cute, _the Kyoto-born girl cooed in her head, _like a disgruntled little puppy. Oh my Natsuki would make such a cute puppy!_ Images of a little blue puppy, with floppy ears and a tail flashed through Shizuru's mind, and she found it hard not to start giggling on the spot.

About two minutes later, the two girls were walking onto what seemed like a mini heaven. It was a gorgeous clearing; or meadow? Surrounded by large, dense trees, littered with pretty, exotic looking wildflowers; the princess could just imagine how beautiful the place would look when bathed underneath the sun. Natsuki wasn't a sentimental person, but even she found this something of a treasure.

"How did you find this?" she whispered softly, something akin to awe touching her expression.

Natsuki saw Shizuru give a relaxed sigh, before the princess was enveloped in slender, protective arms. Natsuki's back was pressed tightly against Shizuru's front. "A while back I was out wondering trying to find somewhere to just be myself. I usually come here with my tea and just sit; listening to the peaceful sounds of the surrounding thicket. Lovely isn't it?"

"Its..." the princess bit her lip, not wanting to sound sappy; well sappy in her opinion anyway, "It's alright I guess," she gave a forced nonchalant shrug, not fooling Shizuru for a split second.

"Ara, ara..." Shizuru whispered playfully into Natsuki's ear, "Is that the scent of a lie I'm catching?" the Kyoto beauty tightened her hold and placed soft butterfly kisses on Natsuki's neck, where her hair wasn't covering it.

"O..oi.." Natsuki half-gasped; half-chided, her eyes falling closed as Shizuru's lips teased her neck. The princess tried to keep her thoughts coherent. It didn't work well; seeing as she was still half-asleep and Shizuru's mere presence was intoxicating. A hand slipped underneath the hem her shirt, gently caressing the skin of her hipbones.

"What was that, my Natsuki?" Natsuki felt Shizuru's smirk against her skin, and fought not to blush. Emerald eyes stared hazily into the surrounding forest. "I didn't quiet understand your words...?" Shizuru continued to tease.

"Er-mmm," Natsuki moaned; eyes rolling as Shizuru's hands pulled her hips back towards her body, crushing them against each other further. "It's-sss," she hissed as a hand made its way higher on her stomach; briefly tickling her. "Pretty?" she finally forced out.

"Merely pretty?" Shizuru's hot breathing caressed her ear as the lobe was taken between some sparkling; white teeth. Natsuki gave a demented head movement that was half nod, half head shake.

"Beautiful?" she tried to appease, biting her lip hard now as tender hands roamed her sensitive body; and lips made a wet path on the column of her neck. Abruptly, she pulled away from her lover, flustered.

"Enough," she tried to growl, though it came out huskily; an almost sultry sound. Clearing her throat, Natsuki regained her composure and reorganized her muddled; dizzy thoughts, while shaking her head.

"You brought me out here to show me something, didn't you? I don't know why you did it at the ass-crack of dawn though..." she grumbled the last sentence, receiving an amused gaze from Shizuru - who looked as perfect and put together as ever, excluding the blush on her cheeks; crawling down her elegant neck.

"I guess I should show you then," Shizuru sighed, her bleeding crimson eyes looking slightly troubled suddenly. Natsuki felt a pang in her chest and wanted to immediately take the expression away. But she held her ground and awaited what was to happen next.

"Please do not hate me for this, my Natsuki..."

* * *

"The latest Senshi-HiME has arrived." A deep male voice spoke, his identity shrouded in shadows; concealed; veiled and hidden.

"Good. Is the princess aware of her powers?" A soft, childish voice asked; it was terribly deceiving, because in reality the owner of this voice was aged beyond her years.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think so." the male voice stuttered out; nervous in the female child's presence, for reason's unknown to him.

The girls voice turned chilling as she hissed: "You _think_?"

"Uh, well, yes... She had a Gem in her ear that looked like the Silver Ice Crystal. She tries to keep it hidden. It was hard to catch a glimpse of it, but I'm quite sure."

A frustrated growl resounded through the room and a shiver shot up the males spine, "It seems she does then, well just have to go on assumptions," the female's voice said; with a tint of annoyance. "What about Miss. Tokiha? Is she aware yet?"

"No," the male responded, his voice more confident. "She's getting suspicious though. What with all the odd occurrences her presence has been causing since she arrived last year. It wont be long before she figures it out. Or she's told by another Senshi-HiME. Actually, I'm surprised Miss. Managi hasn't shed some light on the subject."

"The feral girl?" The female snorted, "No, no, she's much too concerned with food and sleep to be worried about anything remotely important. Terribly naive. But she's the best fighter out of them all, except for maybe Kuga. Daddy Kuga seems to have taken heed to his late wife's advice and started training her in hand-to-hand combat and weapon skills since she was small. He's distanced himself well, looks like he doesn't want to die in case she ends up loosing a battle."

The female sighed heavily, before continuing. "Fujino is also quite good with her Element, I've seen her practicing in the forest. Kikukawa and Tokiha are who I'm most concerned about. Miss Yuuki, has got heightened instincts and reflexes, along with a hell of a lot of self-preservation. Suzurisho... she could do with some fine tuning, too brash, but undoubtley courageous. Wang is as determined and focused as ever, but is too mechanical with her fighting style. Yumemiya is as ungraceful and clueless as Wang is determined, and Marguerite is getting out of control with her obsession for Fujino."

"Hmm..." The male hummed, "Miss Kuga and Miss Fujino are getting close. Very close. I would even go so far to say they are each others most important person already. It seems love is in the air. Ironic really, seeing as their families are at war."

"Interesting," The child's voice mused. "Insignificant though, really. They will have more pressing matters to deal with soon. A family feud will seem like nothing. Maybe I should bring Midori in soon. It might make them open their eyes. God knows, they are going to need all the help they can get. Midori is really going to have her work cut out for her with this bunch."

"Yes," the male agreed, "Or we could send something, a Slave maybe? Or even an Orphan? Maybe a stressful situation will force them to come to terms with their abilities. But it might be too risky, seeing as Tokiha isn't wearing her Gem. Then again, she could just summon her Element and Child."

"No," the female disagreed, "It would complicate things, and the girls would all become distrustful of one another because of the secrets they have been harboring. They need to work it out for themselves. And they will all naturally gravitate to the own kind. Everything will be revealed soon enough. Midori should really be brought it, if not just to guide them into working everything out."

"What about getting the princess to realize the real cause of her mothers death? It would give her more drive if she knew the truth, at least." the man questioned.

"A few well placed clues, and numbers should get her in the loop."

"Sounds practical, Mashiro-sama."

"Thank you, Kanzii-san. You may leave."

* * *

**End Note: **There's chapter 4. Mixing up HiME and Otome a little haha. Not that creative, but eh, I feel lazy. Check out my formspring if you have an Questions - http: /www. formspring. me/SwiftKatana

-Senshi - warrior.

**Review!**


End file.
